


Hollow [A Winter Soldier Fanmix]

by red_b_rackham



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angstangstangst, BAMF, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Feels Explosion, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanmix for the winter soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow [A Winter Soldier Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Designed to ignite and crush your feels. Enjoy! ;)

   

 

[ [listen (8tracks)](http://8tracks.com/redbessrackham87/hollow) ]

 

_track listing & lyric bits:_

1\. **for now i am winter**   -  olafur arnalds 

_for now i am winter_...

 

2\. **choke**   -  hybrid

_i'll stay here with my secrets_  
  
_sink / into the storm again / cold and disconnected_

 

3\. **boo**   -  moloko

_i'm tired of living in my brain / i feel no joy, i feel no pain_  
_i don't live, i just exist / i need to know the life i missed_

 

4\. **the winter soldier**   - henry jackman

_[instrumental]_

 

5\. **dead inside**   -  plasmodivm

_you were... you were dead?_

_the whisper of your voice / caresses my soul_  
_when i fell down into forgotten worlds_  
  
_dead inside, dead inside... you're dead / on the inside_

 

6\. **hurt**   -  johnny cash

_i hurt myself today / to see if i still feel_  
_i focus on the pain / the only thing that's real_  
  
_what have i become / my sweetest friend_  
_everyone i know / goes away in the end_

 

7\. **end of the line**   -  henry jackman

_[instrumental]_

 

8\. **exit music (for a film)**   -  radiohead

_wake / from your sleep_  
_the drying of your tears / today we escape, we escape_

_breathe, keep breathing / don't lose your nerve_  
_breathe, keep breathing / i can't do this alone_

 

9\. **on the nature of daylight**   -  max richter

_[instrumental]_

 

10\. **this is not the end**   -  fieldwork

_this is not the end..._


End file.
